Over
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: EDITED. A sad SasoDei's SongFic. Shippuuden setting. Based on Lindsay Lohan's "Over"


Rina's note: Well, this is my first SongFic

_**Rina's note: Well, this is my first SongFic.. For those who already know about me, this is my first non-humor Fic! I know my "She Is He" and "I HATE ORO!" Fic isn't finish yet, but this idea just popped in my head when I heard this song from my friend's MP3 player, so I choose to type it down.. So please.. my grammar is suck.. I need your support.. Coz I know you all the people out there are amazing and kind.. teehee.. Enjoy! :3**_

**Over**

"Bring that jinchuuriki away, Dei.. We'll meet again here after I finished my grandma and that pink haired kunoichi.. Promise me that you won't got caught by that kyuubi brat and his sensei.." Sasori prepared himself in a fighting stance with his Hiruko.

"I promise, danna.. But you must promise me that you won't lose! I'll come back here as soon as possible.."

Sasori smirked "Like you don't know me? I never lose.."

Deidara smiled in reply, he jumped to his clay bird and preparing to take off.

"NANDATTEBAYO?! TEME!!" Naruto's word was ignored as the blonde's clay bird flew up to the sky, followed by Naruto and the copy-ninja Kakashi...

--

**I watched the walls around me crumble..**

**But it's not like I won't build them up again..**

**So here's your last chance for redemption..**

**So take it while it lasts because it will end..**

Deidara stepped into the cave, panting, he looked up to saw the open sky above him. _What the hell is happened here?_ puppets and blood splatters everywhere, covering almost every inch of the ground. His silver eyes gazed around, searching for his danna, but he found nothing, he saw no one standing in that place.

"Danna? Please don't play hide and seek with me.. It's not funny.." He walked limply around the cave, but still don't find any clue about where his danna was.

"Sasori-danna! Don't tell me you leave me here!!" anger could be heard from his hoarse voice, he started to get desperate when suddenly, he felt a weird feeling when a soft wind blowing his untied blond hair, he follow the wind's direction unconsciously. And then his eyes eerily opened wide, there, he saw his danna lying face down with two swords stabbed his chest.

"SASORI-DANNA!!"

**And my tears are turning into time..**

**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye..**

He run toward the redhead, he could feel that his heart beating faster than usual. He sat beside his danna, he turned Sasori's body with his foot so he could face him.

"Hey.. danna.. are you pretending to sleep? I knew you can't sleep.." Sasori didn't open his eyes, the blonde could see the tears wallowing under his danna's eyelashes. _Sasori-danna could cry?_

"Sooo.. you play dead, huh?" Deidara's voice starting to tremble...

**I can't live without you..**

**Can't breathe without you..**

**I dream about you honestly..**

**Tell me that it's over..**

**Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living..**

**It won't be right if we're not in together..**

**Tell me that it's over..**

Deidara locked his eyes to his danna's face, he knew his danna wasn't here anymore.

"Danna.. you promise me that you won't lose.. I believe in you.. but why?" the blonde couldn't hold his tears anymore "You see? I kept my promise.. I come back here as soon as possible.. I don't care even though I lost both of my arms.. You're more important for me.. but why don't you keep your promise?"

His tears fell to Sasori's cheeks...

**And I'll be the first to go..**

**Don't wanna be the last to know..**

"Yeah.. you always said that my art wouldn't work.. When we first met.. you say that I would die on my first mission.. but now? You said your art is eternal.. huh?"

**I won't be the one who chase you..**

**But at the same time you're the heart that I call home..**

**I'm always stuck with these emotions..**

**And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole..**

**My tears are turning into time..**

**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye..**

"You know what, danna? I hate you.." Deidara put his forehead against his danna's, he cried there...

--

The blonde's eyes locked on a pair of Sharingan eyes, very familiar to Itachi's. Yeah, it was his brother, Sasuke. He didn't realize it, but soon he will see his danna again...

**Tell me that it's over..**

**Over..**

"I'LL SHOW YOU MY ART!!"

**Honestly tell me..**

**Honestly tell me..**

Now.. he smiled.. he meet his danna again..

Not in this world.. but in their happy little world.. eternally..

**Don't tell me that it's over..**

**Don't tell me that it's over..**

_**Rina's note: Ooooh.. that's it.. Hope you like it, and I'm waiting for your REVIEWS! Nice review are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. teehee.. :D**_


End file.
